


Around Your Fingertip

by a_meliorate



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: But a lovable one, Concept Evaluation, Daehwi being daehwi, M/M, Seongwoo Is a Little Shit, Woojin is done with everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_meliorate/pseuds/a_meliorate
Summary: Seonho finds Minhyun practicing alone in the wee hours of the morning. The older unintentionally snaps at him but apologizes soon after. Being the mischievous imp he is, Seonho comes up with a proposal.“If you head to bed right now, I’ll consider forgiving you.”“But,” Seonho continued. “I get to sleep with you,” he finished, smirking triumphantly.





	Around Your Fingertip

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist. They're just too cute. But since when was Minhyun/Seonho a thing?? MNET has been hiding things from us...

The continuous beat of ‘Never’ reverberated around the practice room. Minhyun went through the steps of the dance diligently, sweat rolling down his temple and making his shirt stick to him uncomfortably. When the song ended, he leaned down and placed his hands on his knees, his back bent over as he panted, taking in gulps of oxygen.

 

After staying in that position for a few minutes, he trudged over to the corner of the room where he had left his phone. _2.14AM_ , it read. The numbers blurred when he blinked, a definite sign of his exhaustion. Unable to resist the overwhelming need to rest any longer, Minhyun flopped down onto the floor, lying with his limbs spread out into the shape of a star. Letting out a shuddering breath, he placed his phone beside him and closed his eyes.

 

Even though he wanted to practice for a while longer, his mind struggled to function as his body weighed down with fatigue. _No, you can’t rest_ yet, his mind urged. _You’ve been given a second chance. Don’t screw it up like last time – this isn’t only for your sake, but the others’ too._ He closed his eyes, his determination to practice ebbing away the longer he laid there, though the thoughts never left his mind.

 

_Just five minutes. Five minutes and I’ll have to get up._

With that lingering in his mind, his body gave into exhaustion.

 

 

  **~**

 

 

 

Minhyun woke with a jolt, his eyes opening in shock as his brain tried to process what was happening. He vaguely registered a hand shaking his shoulder, a thousand possibilities swirling in his head. Had something happened? Was there an emergency? His heart rate quickened. Did something happen to the members?

 

Panicking, he only registered a pair of deep black eyes staring at him in concern a few seconds later. He abruptly sat up, almost knocking his forehead with the other’s in his haste.

 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Minhyun asked, bracing himself for the news.

 

Seonho furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Hyung, nothing’s wrong. You weren’t in your dorm when I checked earlier, so I came to find you,” he replied.

 

Minhyun frowned, his fatigue doubling his irritation. He knew it wasn’t Seonho’s fault, but he was honestly so worried when he was abruptly woken up, anticipating the worse situations.

 

“You scared me when you suddenly woke me up. I thought something serious happened. Don’t ever do that again.” He said, his tone sharper than he had intended.

 

Seonho flinched, clearly not expecting the harsh reply. He looked down at the ground, genuinely afraid that he had upset one of the hyungs he looked up to the most. Guilt tugged at his heart when he saw the dark eye bags under Minhyun’s eyes, his face looking wearier than ever.

 

“Sorry, hyung.” He mumbled out, ashamed. “I didn’t mean to make you worry…”

 

Seeing how distraught the younger was, Minhyun’s eyes widened. He didn’t mean to lash out at Seonho; his mind was muddled with exhaustion and he let his mouth run free without processing his words until it was too late.

 

He patted Seonho’s head guiltily.

 

“Sorry, Seonho-ah. It wasn’t your fault – I was just tired and I wasn’t thinking properly when I said that.” Minhyun said, letting out a small smile to ease the other’s distress.

 

Seonho’s face brightened instantly and he smiled. But it turned mischievous as an idea popped into his head.

 

“Hyung.” He smirked. “I’ll forgive you on one condition.”

 

Minhyun raised an eyebrow, curious as to what the other was thinking.

 

“If you head to bed right now, I’ll consider forgiving you.” Seonho proposed, his expression getting cheekier by the second. _That doesn’t seem so bad,_ Minhyun thought. _I should probably be getting to bed about now anyway…_

 

“But,” Seonho continued. “I get to sleep with you,” he finished, smirking triumphantly.

 

Minhyun’s mind blanked. What. His face turned stony, free from any expression.

 

Pouting at the older’s unresponsiveness, Seonho proceeded to tug on Minhyun’s sleeve. “Come on hyung, let’s go.” He whined. “If you don’t I’ll never forgive you,” he threatened.

 

Minhyun snapped out of his reverie. He sighed. Seonho was only sixteen, yet he was already so cunning. It would only get worse the older he got. He mentally groaned at the headaches Seonho’s antics would bring in the future.

 

He gave in and let himself be dragged to his room, Seonho grinning victoriously the whole way. When they entered, the other ‘Never’ team members were already sound asleep. Seongwoo let out a snore, almost causing Minhyun to trip over a stray hairbrush. He frowned disapprovingly, eyeing the mess of clothes and other belongings littering the floor. He’ll have to nag at the others to clean it up tomorrow morning.

 

He climbed into his bunk bed above Jonhyun’s and rearranged his pillow before motioning for Seonho to climb up as well. The younger clambered up eagerly, his leg knocking into something which fell onto the floor with a loud _clack_. Minhyun winced, looking around. Luckily, the others were still asleep, oblivious to what was transpiring in the room.

 

Shifting himself as close to the wall as possible, Minhyun turned to his side to face the alabaster surface. He was tired and just as he was about to slip into unconsciousness, a snug warmth enveloped his back. Startled, he tried to turn his body around but soon found that he couldn’t as an arm slung across his stomach, locking him into place with surprising strength.

 

“Yah,” Minhyun whispered into the darkness, turning his head back to face the offender. “What do you think you’re doing?” He continued, flustered. Squirming, he tried to wiggle out of Seonho’s grasp, but his attempts were futile. The long hours spent practicing for the upcoming Concept Evaluation had thoroughly burned up all of his energy.

 

“Shh,” Seonho grumbled, his breath tickling Minhyun’s nape. “Just go to sleep, hyung.” As the sentence left his mouth, Seonho became lax and his breathing evened out. The boy had fallen asleep.

 

With one last sigh, Minhyun resigned and shut his eyes, falling into a deep slumber soon after.

 

 

  **~**

 

 

 

“…kick your ass when he wakes up,” A deep voice said, sounding exasperated.

 

“Shh, if you keep yapping he’ll wake up!” At this point, Minhyun had woken up enough to identify the voice as Seongwoo’s.

 

“They’re so cute though!” Daehwi squealed.

 

When Minhyun opened his eyes, he was met with Seongwoo balanced precariously on the ladder leading up to his bunk, his phone in hand positioned exactly to take a picture of him.

 

“Yah!” Minhyun called when he realised that the other was taking a photo of him and Seonho curled up in bed. “Delete the pictures, Ong! Don’t you dare!” Seongwoo only stuck his tongue out, jumping off the ladder and ~~un~~ fortunately landing safely. He then proceeded to show the pictures to a giggling Daehwi.

 

Minhyun spotted Woojin sitting up on his bed, looking thoroughly done with everything. “Woojin-ah, help me!” He said, a tinge of desperation seeping into his voice. Woojin sighed. “Sorry, hyung. Seongwoo is dumb, but he could probably beat me up if I tried anything. You’re on your own here.”

 

Minhyun’s eyes locked onto Jonhyun slipping on his shirt by the door and flashed him his best puppy dog eyes. Jonhyun only grinned sheepishly, looking at the scene before him. “Just let them have their fun.” He said, before leaving the room.

 

“I sent it to the trainee chat group!” Seongwoo exclaimed smugly.

 

“YAH! Ong Seongwoo!” Minhyun shouted indignantly, the thought of the other trainees seeing the picture making him flush in embarrassment.

 

He was about to climb off the bunk and give chase to Seongwoo who was fleeing the scene, but a pair of arms pulled him back into bed.

 

“Minhyun-hyung, just give up.” A sleepy Seonho mumbled. “He already sent it to the group anyway, so it’s no use if you delete the picture,” he continued, yawning. “Sleep with me a little more?” Seonho asked, pouting sleepily, his eyes half-open.

 

A pouting Seonho was cute enough already, but a half-asleep Seonho pouting? Minhyun stood no chance.

 

He sighed, lying back down. “Twenty minutes. Then we have to get up – no delays – understand?” He said sternly.

 

Seonho only nodded, cuddling closer to Minhyun, a small content smile on his face. His smile widened when he felt a soft pair of lips press against his forehead shyly. Soon, the pair fell back into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Mini Rant: For those who are able to, I urge you to vote for Minhyun. He's like our National Leader's shelter, and I bet Jonghyun would feel distraught if he were the only Nu'est member to make it. Vote for Seonho too - his skills may not be polished yet, but he holds a lot of potential. Plus he'd make an adorable maknae c:


End file.
